To support machine type communication, which is the radio infrastructure, to realize the Internet of Things, two work items named Release 13 Long Term Evolution (LTE) Machine-type communication (MTC) and Narrowband Internet of Things (NB-IoT) have been introduced within 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). For both Release 13 LTE MTC and NB-IoT, the main solution to reach user equipment (UE) that is in a bad or extreme coverage area is to repeat transmissions over data and control channels.